1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal having a broadcast receiving function, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and digital broadcast receiving method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for displaying broadcast channel information in a standby image of the terminal by the same system of abbreviated dialing and receiving a broadcast by entering a corresponding channel directly.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a process for receiving a digital broadcast using a mobile communication terminal capable of digital broadcast reception is explained as follows. In the following description, digital broadcasting belongs to digital broadcast reception using a satellite or terrestrial digital broadcasting. The digital broadcast reception via a satellite differs from the digital broadcast reception via a terrestrial broadcast relay in a receiving system. Yet, the present invention relates to a method of facilitating a broadcast reception no matter what kind of broadcasting the terminal receives, regardless of a broadcasting type difference.
FIG. 1 is an exemplary flowchart of a process for entering a digital broadcast receiving mode using a terminal according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a menu button for entering a broadcast receiving mode is used on a call standby image (S101). In this case, if a hot key for a broadcast reception is separately provided to a terminal and is selected, it is able to directly enter the broadcast receiving mode (S102).
If a broadcast reception is selected on a menu image, another image for selecting one of various items including TV, radio, data, separately set contents, and the like is provided.
Assuming that the TV is selected from the various items, a random TV broadcast is selected to execute a receiving operation. In doing so, a user manipulates a keypad to search for a specific channel (S103).
Thus, after a digital broadcast receiving mode has been entered, channels are searched. A specific channel is then selected. This method, however, is inconvenient to a user who has known the desired specific broadcast channel in advance.